


Scenes from a Troubling Tragedy

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men, one girl and the brother that hates them all or at least pretends to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Troubling Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are focused on Aberforth (or Dumbledore's family)

  
Title: Hass  
Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=mon_starling)[**mon_starling**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=mon_starling) (German and Aberforth).

He hated it. Not knowing. He hated _him_.  
A brilliant, very charming young German man. At least according to everybody else… at least according to his brother or he wouldn't be spending so much time with him.  
A grinning, eerily disturbing, arrogant German bastard who seemed to enjoy talking in his native tongue whenever he was around. At least according to him… at least according to his sister or she wouldn't be so bent on avoiding the intruder.  
Afterwards, he admitted (only to himself) that what he'd hated back then was understanding too much and not doing anything about it.  
**Title: **Trifle Matters  
Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=mon_starling)[**mon_starling**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=mon_starling) (German and Aberforth).

\- Albus, was war deines Bruders Name?  
\- Aberforth. Ich habe… I have told you countless times that we...  
\- Ja, ja... wir sollen nicht in German in front of him speak. I understand.  
But Albus knew he was lying. Gellert regarded family as something trivial, something to be discarded, something that kept pulling you back. Something that he had to leave behind, if only for the Greater Good.  
He had to admit he sometimes felt that way about Ariana and Aberforth too.  
He had to admit, also, that sometimes he wondered if Gellert ever felt that way about _him._**T****itle: **Filthiness  
Written for[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=grindeldore_100)[**grindeldore_100**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=grindeldore_100), prompt 'Goat'.

Contrary to popular belief, goats were not as filthy as humans. Or, at least, they were a different kind of filthy.  
They didn't lie, for starters. And they didn't grin at you like you were some kind of freak. They didn't stare at you like you were some nuisance. They didn't get scared of you like they didn't even remember who you were.  
They did, however, look at you like they understood and, for a long time, that was enough.  
And for an even longer time, that was all that was left. They were the only ones that didn't leave.**  
****Title:** A Tangled Mess**  
**

Aberforth came back late that night. Whatever he was doing is largely irrelevant (and probably scary and somewhat shameful).

  
First, he checked whether Ariana had eaten and gone to bed. She looked peaceful in her sleep, as if nothing had ever happened.  
Then, as he was walking towards his room, he saw them. Apparently, they had fallen asleep in his brother's study with the door wide open, a tangled mess of arms and legs. A smiling tangled mess of arms and legs.  
He felt a sting of jealousy and envy. Nobody had a right to sleep like that. Specially them.**Title: **Shall We Dance?  
Grindelwald never ceased to amaze people, thought Aberforth.  
Waltz? Was he really teaching his brother how to waltz? And was Ariana really looking at them almost with interest, almost with cheerfulness?  
He snorted. Albus had the dancing talent of a bald flamingo and the grace of a drunken billywig.  
But Grindelwald, he had to admit, was exactly the opposite. He seemed to fly around the room, like a Greek hero who had caught a large-nosed, red-haired nymph.  
The struggling nymph wouldn't stop laughing and that laughter made Aberforth sick.  
He forgave many things, but he never quite forgave that laughter. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [spoken word (the applied linguistics remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88058) by [negativecosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine)




End file.
